Eternal Rhythm
by TifaIA
Summary: He was born into this world human. He walked this world as a monster. The first in a two part story set before Final Fantasy 7. The past of Sephiroth and Vincent. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Final Fantasy 7 is copyrighted by Squaresoft. I do not own the characters, settings, etc., etc., etc. Anything that is not from the Final Fantasy 7 game belongs to me and is an original work.  
  
Prologue  
  
He was born into this world a human child. He lived a simple life until his parents died and he was left an orphan by the age of seven. From then on he was alone, having no memories of his parents since their death. He felt no love, no friendship. There was little to hope for in his life. Before he grew into his teenage years, he joined the young Shin-ra Corporation as a Soldier to find a reason to live…and he found it in a small town, one that he was sent to protect. There he met a woman and fell in love. It was the first time he remembered being happy and having someone around who cared about him. They spent over a year together until he was ordered to leave, to serve his duty to the company. He promised to return one day. He left his love and an unborn child behind. The young woman stayed in the town. For twenty-one years she waited for him, and he had yet to return, but never did she give up hope.  
  
Love. It's one of the greatest assets a human can have. With it a person feels empowered, without it that person feels lost. Though this woman waited more than half of her life in hopes of seeing this man again, she never once regretted loving him, and that is what kept her going. Her heart would never let her stop until she saw him again, and he too felt the same. Love is what makes life worth living. Though the stories of love may evolve from person to person, that emotion, that feeling, the thought that someone cares never changes. Love is a pattern, a cycle in life. It is something that not everyone can obtain but everyone wishes they could. Love…there is nothing else like it.  
  
Eternal Rhythm  
  
By: TifaIA  
  
The sun hung in the sky and struck its rays upon the small village. The high rise of noon made the heat almost unbearable. Working was the only way to keep the temperature off of people's minds. Still, the day would drag on until the sun settled into the horizon. As the cool air would come, hours would become mere minutes. Hot days always exaggerated the time.  
  
Compared to the city of Midgar, the small industrial town barely made up the population of one-tenth of a sector. A few more than a hundred lived in Lidsen. It was enough to keep the Mako reactor running. That was all that mattered. Life was simple. Everyone lived in a decent home, lined in wood and bricks, pale and bland as one would expect to see in other small towns such as Nibelheim, but the size and quality comparatively less. Nothing disturbed the peace. Everything felt comfortable.  
  
Occasionally soldiers came into the town, either passing through or to inspect the reactor. Few villagers objected to the reactor but never out-loud. There was always a sense of fear among the rocky, dirt-riddened streets. Shin-ra could easily come in and take over, but there would be no gain. In the end, it was easier and cheaper to have the villagers do the work. Just as it was in any other town, life was ordinary and simple.  
  
With the time just after noon, the sun sitting above the town square, a young woman draped in a brown cloak made her way through the crowd of workers on their way home. She held the fabric around her tightly as she walked to the vegetable vendor standing a few feet away, but with the throng of people, it may as well have been a mile between the two. She was continually shoved around. Her small, dark brown wicker hand basket would tap a person and the response back was a push in the arm. Struggling to get out, she moved between two men, stepped out of the crowd, turned around and looked at the sea of people. The woman stood watching for a few seconds as everyone hurried into their homes for the rush of cool air. She started to walk, making a pivoting turn with her foot to turn right, without looking, running into another person and dropping her basket. A sharp pain in the head overcame her. As she placed a hand on it, she closed her eyes, feeling humiliated by her clumsiness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She kneeled down, opened her eyes, and began to gather the items that fell.  
  
"It's all right. It was my fault as much as it was your own," a gentle voice replied. The person, whom she could only tell wore black pants and black shoes, knelt down and assisted her. She tilted her head up enough to see the man's face and his brown eyes, tinted in red, looking straight into her own. She brought her head down quickly, took the basket into her hand and stood up, the man standing up as well.  
  
"Again I'm sorry." She darted to the left of the man and proceeded to walk pass him.  
  
"Hold on…" the man turned around and walked alongside the woman. She didn't look up to meet his gaze. "I don't believe I have seen you around."  
  
Without giving the man a reply, she stopped in front of the vegetables settled in the wooden cart. She grabbed a few pieces of produce and placed them into her basket.  
  
"I make it a point to know everyone in a town I work in."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes. She fished out a few pieces of Gil and handed it to the elderly male vendor. "Soldiers are not allowed to fraternize with the townspeople."  
  
As she began walking again, the man followed. "But I'm not a soldier." The woman released a silent sigh. "I'm a Turk."  
  
"Oh well, that makes everything better." She stopped walking and turned to him. She quickly shook her head. "You work for the same company. The rules still apply." Again his red eyes flashed into her own. She moved her head down slightly. "Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Do yourself a favor and please leave me alone." Briskly, she turned around and began walking towards a pale, brick house lying on the outskirts of the town.  
  
The man held an emotionless face, replying aloud, "I'll be seeing you around," as the woman continued to walk. He brushed back a small lock of his brownish-black hair behind his right ear. All he could think about were the woman's eyes. Those brief moments when he looked into her crystal, ocean-blue eyes…they were permanently burned into his memory. The girl had a soft facade. Her nose was small and delicate, her lips thin and luscious, but there was strength hidden beneath the gentle face. The man turned around and walked to the vendor. "Excuse me," he said as the old man looked to him. "Could you tell me who that woman was?"  
  
The old vendor shook his head. "Best that you don't know."  
  
*********  
  
The next day appeared in almost an instant. Again the sun sat high in the sky. The town gathered at noon around a small, wooden stage set in the square. The heat was intense as people stood next to one-another. Upon the stage, a man dressed in a dirt-colored twine suit, pulled out a white handkerchief and patted his forehead. Standing not too far behind him were two soldiers clad in their navy uniforms.  
  
Within the shadows of an alleyway, the young woman with crystal eyes looked on. The dirt suit raised his arms high, the palms of his hands facing the audience. They progressively became silent. Little bits and pieces of a conversation continued in whispers while the suit was clearing his throat and beginning to speak. The woman released a small sigh. She casually looked at the faces of the people and then at the soldiers behind the suit.  
  
"You seem to be interested in a subject that doesn't concern you," a voice said from behind her.  
  
The woman turned around, curling up her right hand into a fist under her cloak. Just as she was about to release the punch, she looked up at the person's face, seeing that it was the same man she bumped into yesterday, still wearing his black attire. "Oh…just you," she remarked, relaxing her fist.  
  
"What. You're not happy to see me?"  
  
The woman shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly as she did so.  
  
"Sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"You didn't." She crossed her arms, turned around, and watched the dirt-suit speaking.  
  
"Have any idea what he's talking about?"  
  
She nodded her head. "They're going to have everyone work longer shifts since the demand for Mako has increased in the city, but they won't directly say it so that the workers won't be upset."  
  
The man chuckled to himself. "How do you figure?"  
  
She turned her head around enough to make her reply before turning back. "That's what they always say." The two stood for a moment, in silence. "Why are you following me?" The man shifted his head to look at the woman.   
  
"Honestly, I'm intrigued by you." The woman did not comment nor turned to listen directly. "Everywhere I go, people are all the same. It seems as though no one person is unique from the others. There's a feeling about you that I really can't describe."  
  
The woman let out a silent sigh, closing her eyes in sincere disgust. "I'm not a Shin-ra groupie. So you can put that idea out of your head," she replied.  
  
The man raised his left eyebrow slightly, taking a moment to think. "Oh…you mean…no, no. I was never thinking about that." His face relaxed back into its cool and emotionless stature. "I just wanted to see if you were real." There was a pause of stillness looming in the air.  
  
The woman turned around. "Do you have any clue how ridiculous all of that sounded?"  
  
"Yes," he replied while nodding his head. "All I'm asking for is a bid of friendship."  
  
The woman shook her head slightly. "Friendship is something you have to earn. Nothing in life is ever so easy as to have a yes or no answer."  
  
"True, but now we're on the right path." The man gave a nod with his head and extended out his right hand. "Vincent."  
  
She took his hand with her own and shook it for a brief moment. "Serenity."  
  
"Well, I need to be going," nodding his head at the stage and the dirt-suit. Serenity moved her head and saw the crowd starting to disperse. "Serenity, it was a pleasure." Vincent turned and walked away, back down the alley and to the reactor. Serenity rolled her eyes again, smiling a bit from the corner of her lips. Something about the man intrigued her. As much as she knew she would later regret giving out her name, his persistence held a bit of charm. She stood in the ally for a while longer, waiting for the crowd to thin out before leaving.  
  
*********  
  
"Miss Serena!" A loud, almost shrill, voice boomed up the stairs.  
  
Serenity removed herself from a book, stood up from her wooden chair and walked to the stairs. "What is it Hanna?"  
  
"You have a visitor at the door. Shall I let him in?"  
  
Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, almost cursing herself for ever giving the man her name. "No. I'll take care of it." Hanna waddled away from the door and into the kitchen. Serenity walked at a somewhat fast pace to her room, throwing off a thin white cotton robe and pulling a dark crimson dress, over her head. She grabbed her brown cloak and tied it around her neck while walking down the stairs, leaving the head cover down for the time being. Placing a hand on the doorknob, she slid into a pair of black, low-heel boots, and opened the door. To no surprise, it was Vincent standing there, dressed in the official black Turk suit.  
  
"Sorry if I bothered you. I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch, that is, of course, if it is alright with the members of your household."  
  
Stepping outside and closing the door behind her, Serenity shut her eyes briefly and shook her head. "Chivalry died a long time ago, so you can drop the act."  
  
"I was trying to be polite."  
  
"A soldier with manners. That will always be a rare find."  
  
"You don't have much liking for Shin-ra, do you?"  
  
Serenity started to walk as she replied while Vincent followed close-by. "Anyone who does harm to nature and people in the way that Shin-ra does becomes hard to like."  
  
"Point well-taken." Vincent looked over at Serenity. She looked at him for a few seconds before turning her head back. "If you're wondering why I work for them, I do so for a chance to see the world and to learn more about life." Vincent moved a few steps in front of Serenity taking the lead to escort her up a hill.  
  
"Everyone wants to see the world. What makes you so special?"  
  
"Other than wanting to make a difference, there's nothing that makes me any better than the next person." As they made their way to the top of the hill, Vincent sat down nearby a tiny tree and brought out a small basket.  
  
"They must have seen something in you that no one else could see." Vincent looked up at Serenity, almost in astonishment as her words. "Of course, anyone with manners working with 'that' company is definitely something."  
  
As Serenity knelt to the ground, Vincent let out a chuckle. "Just when I thought you were being nice." A smile crept from Serenity's lips for just a moment.  
  
"Everyone else in this town has managed to avoid me except for you. I'm surprised."  
  
"I'm not like anyone else."  
  
"So you say. We'll just wait and see about that." She glanced over at Vincent, giving a wink with her right eye, then letting out a small laugh.  
  
"People have told me things about you and your family."  
  
The smile on Serenity's face crept away as Vincent began speaking. "That doesn't surprise me."   
  
"You don't seem like a witch to me."  
  
"They're calling me as a witch now? Guess that's better than the bastard daughter of a gypsy woman."  
  
"It doesn't seem like you care all that much about what people think of you."  
  
"I never saw a point in it. Life is too short. There are more important things to worry about in this world than what others think of me."  
  
"If people knew the real you, they probably wouldn't say those things."  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I have my reasons."  
  
"Then I won't ask." Vincent was already divulging himself with the fruit in the basket, occasionally offering some to Serenity.  
  
"You're not what I expected…," Serenity replied.  
  
"We're you expecting more from me?"  
  
"Actually, less."  
  
Vincent expressed a confused smile, causing Serenity to laugh. Much of the afternoon fell into discussion about the lives they had lived. Though being a world apart, they had more in common than expected. The day was short-lived, yet it brought much into their minds.  
  
************  
  
Throughout the continuing months, a stable friendship formed between Serenity and Vincent. With all of the doubt looming in Serenity's mind, she slowly found herself connecting with the military-man. This was the first time that Serenity found herself opening up to another person. Everything that she had conceived about Shin-ra officers was discredited by this man. The friendship that formed between the two was something that amazed Serenity on a daily basis, but somehow, it made sense to her.  
  
The sun began to set against the sky, which changed into a set of dark purples and blues. Vincent and Serenity walked along the outskirts of Lidsen, near the mountain range, plastered among the backdrop. It appeared to be a peaceful evening. Neither talked but enjoyed being in one another's company.  
  
Vincent folded his arms across his chest. "Quiet today…"  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a nice day. Who says we always need to talk?"  
  
"True, but then again this is about as normal as our other conversations," Vincent replied. Rolling her eyes, Serenity shot Vincent a quick glance.  
  
They continued to walk in silence. A cool breeze came from behind, softening the warmth of the sun. The forest seemed docile and calm. Nature was still. From the right a faint noise caught Serenity's attention. It was something unique, not a human, and not from a creature she was use to hearing. She slowed her pace and looked slightly to her right towards the forest, catching Vincent's attention as she did so. He also slowed and looked down at her. "What's up?"  
  
She did not look up at him in her reply. "I heard something…"  
  
Vincent gazed over at the grove of trees. "You sure it's not a normal sound?"  
  
"Positive. Live here for twenty-one years and you would know what's normal and what isn't."  
  
"Hmmm…" he shook his head. "Unless it comes for us, I say we leave it alone." He looked back at Serenity.  
  
"That's fine by me." She looked back up at Vincent and gave a tense smile. Again she could hear the sound, louder and closer than before. Both of them attempted to ignore it, but the cry of the beast kept calling their attention.  
  
"Okay…this is really starting to irritate me," Vincent commented. The frustration in Vincent's voice caused Serenity to hold in her smile.  
  
"Hopefully it leaves us alone…" Serenity crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. Again the creature wailed.  
  
"Take it that you don't like fighting?" he asked, still focusing his attention on the forest.  
  
"No. Not really. I'd only consider fighting if it were necessary."  
  
Vincent squinted his eyes as he looked within the throng of trees, hoping to see something appear before him. "Well…it might be necessary in a few moments."  
  
Serenity released a sigh and glanced back at the trees. Whatever it was, it had been following them, rustling the trees and bushes as it moved. 'Oh…great…,' she thought to herself. With her right hand she fished out a dagger hidden within her cloak.  
  
Vincent looked back at her and raised his eyebrows. "Have you always had that with you?" She nodded her head. "Wow…such faith you have in me." Both had stopped walking at this point and focused their attention at the moving leaves. Serenity stood behind Vincent, weapon in hand. She did not allow her eyes to wander. There was no way to tell what the creature was, but it didn't have good intentions. After staring at the foliage for a time, the leaves stopped moving. Vincent raised his left eyebrow and looked back at Serenity. She couldn't see the beast, but she knew it was up to something. From the mists of the forest, a faint red glow appeared. She nodded towards Vincent, and as he turned around the light became brighter.  
  
"Get down!" she yelled suddenly and pushed against Vincent's back with all of her weight as the two crashed into the ground. A red ball of liquid passed overhead and dropped a few feet behind them. Serenity knelt over Vincent and turned her head back, watching the red mass of fluid melt and burn away the grass.  
  
Vincent rolled over and released a sigh. "All right. Screw this. I'm going in there."  
  
Serenity sat up as Vincent pressed his hands against the ground and propped himself up. Casually walking into the forest, his hands were pressed at his sides, waiting for the moment to draw out his weapons. He quickly glanced back at Serenity as she was pushing herself off the ground and watching him walk into the forest. As soon as he entered he seemed to disappear among the leaves. 'Just…great…,' Serenity thought to herself. With her arms crossed, she stood, waiting to see Vincent's face appear again.  
  
A few minutes had passed. The sun was pressing along the horizon as the sky began to darken with every fleeting second. Serenity watched with intent eyes at the small forest, hoping to see Vincent appear again. The land was quiet. There was no movement within the shadows of the foliage. After letting a few more seconds pass, Serenity cautiously walked into the bushes outlining the forest's path. Still holding the dagger in her hand, she pushed aside a few branches as she continued to walk along. By now, the sun had almost disappeared. A blanket of darkness began to subdue the woods.  
  
'Dammnit, where are you?' Serenity thought to herself. Her movements began to slow as she entered into deeper territory. With every step, the ground transformed from a solid mass to watery mud. More and more the forest was succumbing to the darkness.  
  
From the left there was a rustle among the trees. Serenity stopped and turned towards the sound, holding the dagger closer to her chest. The movement began to increase steadily. The illustrious shaking almost encompassed the area Serenity was in. And then it stopped. Again there was silence. Flickering in her vision, a glimpse of green caught her attention, and instinctively she rolled out of its way.  
  
When she turned around, hovering next to a tree was the creature, bleeding profusely, but not giving up on the fight. Spreading its clawed paws out, it made a dashing leap towards Serenity. Again she moved out of its way, this time attempting to stab the beast. She gave it a slight cut causing an abysmal wince of pain, but not enough to keep it from perusing its prey. As the beast staggered back into a standing position, Serenity held the dagger fiercely in her hand, keeping it at front for an insignificant boost of confidence. The creature slowly walked towards Serenity, like a lion to its prey, knowing that victory was at hand. Serenity took a few steps backward as the beast continued, cornering her between trees and a piece of the mountain. There was no turning back. With full force, the creature ran towards his victim. It was moving at a relentless pace, so much so that Serenity could only see the flames of green in its eyes. With the dagger raised, she braced herself for the impact.  
  
And then, as if it were magic, the eyes vanished, followed by a tumultuous roar. From the dim light that shone through the forest, Serenity could see a large sword lying next to the beast, its stomach sliced open. Even then, the creature still moved around.  
  
Pulling a small revolver from his hidden pocket holster, Vincent walked up to the beast and ended its misery with a shot to the throat. The sound of the bullet rang throughout the trees. During the last few seconds of its life, the creature uttered a few cries and made a small effort to move, before finally resting. "Damn things…always annoying," Vincent murmured as he dropped down his right arm.  
  
By now the moon started to appear behind the misty clouds, bringing life back to the incandescent forest. Serenity's eyes were able to focus better, seeing Vincent with his head hanging low and his left arm wrapped around his waist. Still clasping the gun, Vincent stumbled a few paces back to lean against a tree. Serenity carefully walked up to Vincent, placing a hand on his arm. "It's…not that bad," he remarked as she pulled his arm away from the wound. A piece of his torso had been torn apart. A mass of blood and torn flesh rippled his right side. Serenity wanted to gasp, but she couldn't. "Okay…so maybe it is bad."  
  
"Not the time to be funny," she replied. Vincent smiled slightly, but winced in pain almost immediately. "Have any medicines?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No," he answered in a solemn voice. "Never needed them before."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, whispering a few curse words.  
  
Vincent raised his head enough to see Serenity's eyes. He knew it was serious. "Can we make it back?"  
  
She shook her head. "There's too much blood…even if I go alone you'll…. it won't work." Serenity placed her hands on her head, brushing the hair out of her face. "…Dammnit." There was only one thing left to do. She grabbed Vincent's left arm. "You need to lie down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to try something." Vincent raised his left eyebrow slightly. "Trust me." He nodded his head. Using the tree for stability, he lowered himself to the ground, through much pain and struggle. With his head settled, Vincent was more than ready to pass out at that moment. Serenity kneeled down next to him. Placing a hand on his cheek she stroked it gently and she softly spoke, "You're going to have to stay awake," as if reading into his thoughts.  
  
"Alright…," he replied with a slight gasp of air. Dizziness began to overwhelm him. His vision starting to blur. The only thing keeping him awake was his focus on Serenity kneeling over him.  
  
Serenity lifted up Vincent's shirt and exposed the wound fully to the outside elements. Her hands hovered over the blood as her eyes closed. From all of the strength within her soul, she began to fight for Vincent's life, begging from deep within to allow him a second chance. The mark was great, almost deadly, but she knew she had to try. For endless minutes there was no answer. Only silence. Her mind was not enough. Nothing but darkness emerged. But when she spoke from the heart, Serenity received an answer. The call to the planet from the heart invoked a response. A bright green light flooded from the ground and surrounded her body, transferring its power from the planet to her palms until it was nothing more than a small glimpse of light shining from her hands. Something within the light fueled Vincent's body to heal rapidly. The blood stopped flowing. Every torn vein repaired itself. Each tiny increment of damage went through a surge of healing. All that remained was a large scar of the once fatal wound. Vincent was silent, amazed by what had happened before his eyes. With the glow now drained from her hands, Serenity moved her arms away and almost fell back in exhaustion. Her body trembled slightly from the rapid loss of power.  
  
Vincent attempted to sit up, but fell back to the ground immediately wincing in pain.  
  
Serenity placed a hand to her forehead. "Don't move. The wound needs time to heal."  
  
Vincent took a deep breath. "What…how…did you do that?" asking as he tilted his head towards Serenity.  
  
Removing her hand from her head, Serenity sat down on the ground, stretching out her legs and bringing them back up to her chest. "Just…something I picked up."  
  
"…You're lying."  
  
She closed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"The way you spoke…it wasn't your usual tone."  
  
'…Am I that transparent?' Serenity thought to herself for a moment. Letting out a deep breath she looked over at Vincent. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of who you are," she replied, turning her head away. "Because of who I am…"  
  
"Serenity," she moved her head momentarily. "Whatever it is, you can trust me." They were silent for a moment.  
  
Again her head turned away from his gaze. "…It's…not that simple."  
  
Vincent raised his left hand and placed it upon Serenity's. "You wanted me to trust you. Now its your turn to trust me."  
  
They settled in the forest for a few moments in silence. Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, she began to speak. "…Alright…just, try to take my words for what they are…if that makes any sense." She could hear Vincent release a sigh of relief. "For as long as I can remember, I've been able to heal people. It's almost like an instinct with no materia required. My thoughts and feelings are concentrated, and something else puts the power into my hands, and it happens…and I'm sure that sounds weird to you. It's hard to explain what exactly goes on just that it happens."  
  
Vincent remained silent. He removed his hand from Serenity's and pushed himself up to a sitting position, slightly slumped over, the pain much less than before. He looked at Serenity intently, his eyes focused upon her face. "A great ability to heal...You know, only a certain people possesses those type of powers." She responded by nodding her head. Jokingly he added, "No wonder you've been trying to avoid me."  
  
Serenity did not respond. She kept her faced turned away from his. Vincent choked back on his words. "You…you really are one of them, aren't you? An Ancient?" His voice attempted to remain calm, but awe seeped its way through to his voice.  
  
"…Yes," she whispered.  
  
Vincent rubbed his forehead for a moment. "Damn. The Turks were right for once. I thought the Ancients had been wiped out for decades. And here I am talking to one…those guys would shit if they found out about this." He glanced up over at Serenity and noticed that her position remained unchanged. "Hey, it's okay. It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is." She still lingered in the same position. "You're the first outside of my family who knows. If anyone knew…do you have any idea what would happen?" She spoke slowly as her voice faded into a murmur.  
  
"Well…'I' know, and nothing is going to happen because of that." Serenity turned her head slightly towards Vincent. "Even if I'd never known you, I still wouldn't let anything happen. Yes, I'm one of them, but that does not mean that I 'am' them."  
  
"I know," she remarked as she released her grasp from her knees, settling them to the ground in a crossed, sitting position. "Trust is hard to come by these days." Her eyes drifted down from Vincent's gaze.  
  
With the little strength in his arms, Vincent pushed up from the ground and moved his body to settle next to Serenity. He wrapped his left arm around her back, placing a hand on her shoulder. His head dropped slightly and he whispered into her ear, "You will always be safe with me. I promise." A small smile evaded Serenity's lips, away from Vincent's eyes. For the time, they sat in silence, enjoying the scenery, waiting for Vincent's strength to return.  
  
************  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be fine?"  
  
"Yes. It's nothing more than a flesh wound now." Vincent held his right arm close to his wound as the two walked back to Serenity's home.  
  
"Just don't push yourself too much…"  
  
"I know. Don't worry about me." Serenity rolled her eyes slightly and refrained from saying anything else on the matter. The town had grown dark within moments of the rising of the moon. Only the glow from the sky lit up the dark town. Vincent and Serenity stepped lightly on the dirt and gravel foundation, unintentionally suspecting that the calamity of their walking would disturb someone. Upon reaching the back door of Serenity's house, both paused in their path and exchanged a quick nod of goodbye. Taking it one step further, Vincent lightly took Serenity's right hand, brought it to his face and kissed it gently. As Serenity was taking time to react, Vincent took a few quick steps and was off to the Shin-ra base camp.  
  
Serenity stood slightly dumfounded. 'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself. A mixture of emotions crossed her face, mostly that of confusion. Brushing the incident aside for the time being, she fetched a key from her coat pocket and unlocked the back door. Carefully she opened and closed the door so as not to make a sound. Unlacing her shoes and sliding them off her feet, she walked upstairs slowly and quietly. Reaching her room, she began walking at a normal pace and fell on her bed. Her mind began to race with so many thoughts. As much as she regretted everything that had happened that night, she wasn't afraid of what would happen next. Something inside told her that Vincent wouldn't lie to her. She didn't have much of a choice. It was a risk she had to take. Even so, there was a sort of comfort Serenity had when she thought about Vincent. Her body and mind exhausted, Serenity threw off her coat and rolled under her bed covers, falling asleep almost instantly. 'Tomorrow will be a better day…'  
  
************  
  
Serenity awoke the next morning to her mother sitting beside her bed. Blinking hard a few times and placing a hand on her forehead, Serenity sat up in her bed and groggily looked over at her mother.  
  
Her mother sat on a small wooden stool, having her hands crossed over her lap. Her body was covered in a pale red cloak, the one she wore every morning when she went out to the town. Serenity assumed that it was late in the day, near eleven or so if her mother had just returned. Her mother quietly asked, "What time did you come in last night?"  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. "…I have no clue." Honestly, she had no idea what time it was when she fell asleep. Anyone else may have given a number before midnight to avoid trouble. That never worked for Serenity. Her mother always knew the truth, so lying was never an option.  
  
Closing her eyes, her mother shook her head. "You were with him again weren't you?"  
  
"You make it seem like a bad thing." Serenity couldn't see her mother's face as it was covered by the hood of the cloak, but she could sense that mom was not happy.  
  
"You're going to get the both of us in trouble."  
  
Crossing her arms, Serenity gave a stern look at her mother. "Come on. You raised me better than that. You know nothing will happen."  
  
"It's a mother's duty to worry sometimes."  
  
Serenity turned away and looked at the window. "I know."  
  
Without another word, her mother stood up from the stool and quietly left the room. Serenity spent the next few minutes sitting in bed and looking out the window at the clear sky and open mountain range. Her mind focused casually on her mother. Lately, the two had been slowly growing apart. Serenity wanted to move on with life while her mother idly sat as time passed her by. There was a longing for freedom, the chance to see the world and to do good things; that passion was sitting in Serenity's soul. But, she knew that she could never leave her mother. After her father left, Serenity was the only thing her mother had, and vice versa. She couldn't leave her mother. After everything they had been though, it would be wrong of Serenity to leave.  
  
A small chime sound came from the clock. It was noon. Serenity forced herself out of bed and proceeded to change before going out to the market.  
  
Sitting in the tiny kitchen, Serenity's mother was reading from a small book. She looked up for a moment when she heard the front door open and close and then over at Hanna, standing at the counter mixing something into a bowl. "Hanna…," she said softly.  
  
Hanna turned around with the blue bowl hugged in her right arm and a wooden spoon in her left hand. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Do you think she's alright?"  
  
Hanna gave a small smile. "Of course she is. You remember how you were when you were her age."  
  
Serenity's mother nodded her head. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"You did a great job raising that girl," she commented as she began to stir the dough again. "Trust her to make her own decisions."  
  
"I do. Guess it must be my feelings that are getting in the way." She went back to her book as Hanna turned back to the kitchen counter. 'Please, let my thoughts be wrong,' she thought to herself.  
  
************  
  
The market had been ransacked by the time Serenity made it outside. Most of the good vegetables and fruit had been picked when she arrived. Searching from cart to cart, she found there were few choices to be made. Reaching the last available cart, she picked up whatever looked fairly edible and placed it in her small basket. Without a word from the vendor, she handed him a few pieces of Gil and proceeded back to her house.  
  
"Those are some pathetic looking vegetables."  
  
Serenity didn't need to turn around to see who it was and continued walking. "The price I pay for getting up late this morning."  
  
Vincent, wearing his usual attire and matching her pace, chuckled under his breath. "Are you available this afternoon?"  
  
Serenity looked up at him. "Why?"  
  
Vincent lifted his eyebrows slightly. "Just to see you."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. I'm not accusing you of anything," she answered as he nodded his head. "…yet."  
  
"I knew that was coming. Is four alright?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Good. Take care until then." He placed a hand on Serenity's back for a moment and then walked off to his left, back to the Shin-ra temporary camp. Serenity walked home, opening the front door and closed it softly as she saw her mother sleeping on the fluffy, pale yellow couch in the tiny living room. Taking off her cloak and placing it on the hook next to the door, Serenity walked into the room with her basket and stood next to her mom. She took a few seconds to bend down and kiss her forehead, then taking a free hand to cover her with a pale blue blanket from a nearby chair before walking into the kitchen to deliver the miserable vegetables to Hanna.  
  
************  
  
At four in the afternoon, Serenity found herself peering outside her window, anticipating Vincent's arrival. For a moment, she thought about how childish she was acting, but continued to stare out of the window until she saw him walking up in his typical uniform. She glided softly to the back door. Gently she walked out of the door and closed it softly, trying not to make a sound for the rest of the house to hear.  
  
Vincent stopped a few feet away, eyeing her as she walked closer to him. "What, were you just waiting for me?" His eyebrows slanted slightly as if inviting some desired attention.  
  
With a smile Serenity replied, "My mother doesn't think highly of you, so not having you knock seemed like the appropriate action to take."  
  
Vincent let out a sigh. "I can never win with you, can I?" Serenity quickly replied with a nod of her head. "Come on. I've got a surprise for you." He started to lead her away from her home and up towards a small hill just outside of town.  
  
"Considering my situation, I don't think I want to know." She still allowed Vincent to take her hand and walk her towards their location.  
  
"I know you're trying to make a joke, so you'll get no reaction from me," re replied.  
  
"Damn," she muttered to herself.  
  
Vincent looked over his right shoulder slightly. "Did you say something?"  
  
"You're catching on quickly."  
  
"Glad that you approve," he replied in a low, slurred sarcastic tone. Serenity had to laugh to herself just from the sound of Vincent's voice.  
  
The afternoon was turning into a delight. The sun was not as high as usual allowing some relief to the town. From the south a brush of small clouds came in, giving more coverage from the rays of the sky. Accompanying the clouds was a low, cool breeze. Everything come together with the grass starting to turn to a dark, lush green and the flowers now in full bloom. The last days of summer were turning out to be the best that Lidsen had seen in a while. For once, the afternoon was an occasion of joy rather than misery.  
  
Caught by the beauty of the scenery, Serenity did not realize that Vincent was slowing down as they were reaching their destination and almost ran into him. She caught herself a few moments before an actual collision occurred. In the back of her mind she was hoping that Vincent didn't witness the folly. Fortunately he seemed too preoccupied by something else. That started to gain Serenity's attention. His eyes were focused at a small subset of lush willow trees. Unconsciously, she began to worry. She wanted to believe that nothing bad was going to happen, but there was still a small part of her that insisted on being careful.  
  
When they stopped, Vincent released his hand from Serenity's, looked back at her and gave a smile from the corners of his lips. As he walked towards the willows, Serenity crossed her arms and took a small step back. Vincent stood for a moment and then kneeled down, reaching his arm back behind the trees. Serenity held in her breath. 'Here it comes…' she thought to herself. As she prepared herself for the possibility of running, Vincent stood up and held out a bouquet of white lilies wrapped in a red satin-like cloth. With some hesitation, she took them from his grasp and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Wow…thanks…I think…"  
  
Vincent scratched his head. "Well…not quite the answer I was expecting, but I'll take it."  
  
She examined the flowers for a moment and then looked up at Vincent. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting this. No one's ever given me flowers before."  
  
He walked a few steps closer to Serenity. "I've never given anyone flowers, so feel honored."  
  
A small smile formed on her lips. "Thank you…what are they for and what do you want?"  
  
Vincent laughed for a quick second. "You know I'll be amazed if you're ever sincere about anything I ever say." Serenity didn't give a response. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday. I thought this would be a start."  
  
Serenity looked back down at the flowers she was holding in her hands. The buds had just begun to bloom. The petals were so white that not even the darkest of night could taint the purity of the flowers. "Why didn't you give them to me at the house?"  
  
"Because I have also prepared dinner for us on the hill."  
  
She looked up at him. "Prepared?"  
  
"Bought would be more appropriate." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. As she focused her eyes into his own, she felt a sudden wave of guilt. Everything negative she had thought about this man, no matter how small the detail, was dismissed. She hated herself for thinking wrongly of him before, but now, she felt the full impact of it. She disliked knowing how much hurt she may have caused him, but she grew up thinking no other way to view Shin-ra.  
  
"Come on. We don't want everything to get cold."  
  
Serenity dropped her head slightly. She didn't want to see his eyes. Somehow, she always felt that those brown-red eyes were starring deep into her soul whenever he looked at her. "Wait…" Vincent had not moved and her words caught his attention. "I want to apologize for the way I've been thinking about you. Ever since we've met…I've only seen you in a negative way, and you've completely turned around everything I have ever known about Shin-ra soldiers…I've always hated to judge people…and all I have been doing is judging you. So…I wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Vincent took a step closer to Serenity and placed a hand on her left cheek. Feeling the comfort of the hand on her face, she raised her head back up to meet with his eyes. The look on his face was one she could never forget. He was neither happy nor sad. He was not smiling nor frowning. His face was chiseled into a frame of content. His lips were solid and straight. None of the muscles in his face were moving. What stuck out to Serenity were his eyes. They showed a gleam of empathy, maybe even sorrow or guilt. But that look made Serenity want to hide away from his eyes, because she had no clue what he was thinking. "Don't worry…I understand…" A small smile appeared from his lips and his face softened. He removed his hand from her cheek. They stood in silence for a moment looking at each other without any reason other than to be in one another's company. "Come on." He took her hand as pulled at it gently before releasing it, walking away from her slowly. She watched him for a few steps before following him to a spot behind the willow trees, the grass covered by a ten-foot, white cotton sheet.  
  
As if she were in a daze, Serenity sat, ate, and conversed nonchalantly. It was almost as if the moment had never happened in her eyes. She was still mesmerized by Vincent's actions, as well as her own. For the rest of the afternoon her comments were brief. Vincent just sat by her side and left her to her thoughts until the sun began to set. Without a single word, he helped Serenity to her feet and escorted her back home. Saying their good-byes, Serenity went inside her home and spent the rest of the evening in discomfort as she finished with work around the house.  
  
Vincent was disheartened by the whole experience. As he walked away from her house, he folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head down slightly. "Great job Vincent. You're really one with the ladies," he muttered to himself. "What the hell did I do wrong?" He walked through the small town slowly as the path towards the camp began to darken. In his confused state, time was not important to Vincent. He had forms to fill out and duties that needed to be completed, but nothing held as much significance as Serenity. "Maybe I said something wrong…but I didn't say anything…" Vincent uncrossed his arms and scratched his head. "I must be missing something." His arms dropped to his sides as he approached the entrance to the small camp. A Soldier, standing at guard clad in a dark blue uniform, saluted Vincent and stood at attention. Vincent gave him a nod and walked through. For a moment, he paused in his steps and turned around. From the entrance, off to the left, he could make out Serenity's home sitting behind the clutter of residences in the town. '…I hope everything is alright,' he thought to himself.  
  
************  
  
The friendship between a man and a woman is an interesting thing. Serenity grappled with the concept in her mind as she lay in bed that evening. During the time that she spent with Vincent today, gazing off into the unknown and thinking through her thoughts, something came to her that she had not prepared for. She had developed feelings for Vincent. They were not the types of feelings that would subject Serenity to caring about Vincent just as a friend. There was more to it than that and it frightened her.  
  
Within the moments of despising herself for her actions and Vincent touching her cheek, something deep inside stirred her emotions. She felt her heart race like never before. Looking into Vincent's eyes, she wanted to smile uncontrollably, but she couldn't. She just stood there frozen, unsure of what was happening. Even as Serenity lay in bed, none of it made sense until she started to miss having Vincent around, and the thought of him made her heart beat fast again. Still, she was unsure of what it all meant. For once, she was confused and did not know what to do with herself.  
  
The rest of the night was spent awake in bed, sleeping for two hours before her brain began to think again. At eight the next morning she was still as confused at the night before. The only thing she could comprehend was that the world seemed better whenever he was around.  
  
************  
  
A month had passed by and nothing changed between Vincent and Serenity. Life appeared to go on as usual. Something lurked in the back of their minds, but neither directly addressed the situation. With her mother ill, Serenity was forced to make the annual trip to Mideel to sell the potions her mother had mixed. Vincent immediately offered his escorting services and sacrificed his vacation time to help Serenity. As much as she refused, it was impossible for her to say no to him. Serenity prepared the potions and mixes for storage. Each bottle was individually wrapped for extra protection as they were placed in a large brown handbag. The bag weighed about thirty pounds. Added to the pouch of food, Serenity would be carrying almost thirty-five pounds for a four-day journey, eight-days counting the return trip. Lidsen had remained a peaceful town because of its location, out in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was a four-day walk on foot. If any other means of transportation were available, it would be a two-day travel. Usually Serenity's mother would take the trip with Hanna, but she had fallen ill again and the burden was placed on Serenity for the income of the family.  
  
She wore her standard crimson dress and brown cloak. Gently she walked into her mother's room at the right side of the house. Her mother was lying in bed and focused her gaze at Serenity. "Take care…"  
  
"I will. You just get better before I return." Serenity gave a small smile and left the room, tossing the large bag over shoulder with her right hand while opening the front door with her left. As if magically, Vincent was standing right before her. "Nice timing."  
  
Vincent scratched his head. "Need help with that?"  
  
"I wondered what you would say when you saw the 'big bag'," she replied while turning around to close the door behind her.  
  
"…Bigger than I expected."  
  
Serenity laughed to herself for a moment. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have too."  
  
Vincent walked up to Serenity. "It's alright. I wanted to come. Someone has to be looking out for you."  
  
"I've done this long enough to know that nothing will happen."  
  
"But why take the chance?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll bet you ten Gil that nothing will happen on this trip."  
  
Vincent smiled. "You got it." He placed a hand at the middle of Serenity's back and helped her as they walked out of Lidsen and began their journey to Mideel, the only other town on the southern-most landmass of the planet.  
  
Their time together was eventful. They walked until sunset everyday, spending their nights under the stars. Conversation became the only mode of entertainment, and Serenity and Vincent used it well. The more they talked, the more they began to understand one another. They even discussed why Vincent always wore his black uniform constantly, which he explained was "a part of Turk protocol. You never know when I'm needed, so I have to look my best."  
  
On the fourth day when they arrived at Mideel as the sun began to set, Serenity and Vincent walked to the general store and sold the owner the bottles of medicines she had been carrying.  
  
"We should probably stay here tonight," Vincent suggested as they left the shop.  
  
"Fine. You can use that ten Gil you owe me to pay for a room." Serenity flashed a small smirk at him as Vincent released a sigh. They laughed at each other for a moment and headed to the inn.  
  
************  
  
Serenity stood outside behind the inn. The full moon was high in the sky, surrounded by stars as they lit up the night. She folded her arms across her chest and released a deep breath. She stood in silence for a few moments. To hear the sound of the wind blowing gently against the trees, the silence of the night soothed her soul. From behind she could feel someone place a heavy coat around her shoulders. She turned her head around slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Vincent flashed his brown-red eyes at Serenity. "You're welcome." He stood next to her and looked up into the sky.  
  
Serenity maintained her attention on Vincent. "A white shirt. Finally, some color in your life."  
  
He smiled from the corner of his lips, but didn't look at her. "Black is a bit depressing sometimes."  
  
Something else caught Serenity's eyes. A silver chain was tucked into his white, buttoned-down shirt. "Does the chain have a story?" She couldn't resist asking.  
  
Vincent looked down. "Hmmm…." He pulled the necklace out of his shirt and held it in his left hand. "I always forget about this thing." He looked over at Serenity for a brief second, seeing her looking back into his eyes. "My father gave this to me just before he died." He released the chain from his grasp, revealing a small black claw as the emblem. He placed his hands behind his neck, unhooked the clasp, and gently removed the chain. "He called it his lucky charm, though I don't think it gave him any luck. We were pretty much in one hellhole after another once my mother passed away." He now held the chain in his hands and looked down at the claw. "When my parents first met, my mother was under attack by a beast. My father came to her rescue and this claw was embedded in his leg." He looked up at Serenity and gave her the chain. She cautiously took it into her hands and examined the details of the talon. "She helped to remove it from his leg," he continued while looking at her. "From the first moment their eyes met, they were in love, or so my father says. He kept that with him always as a symbol of that time. Whenever he felt sad, he told me he would hold the claw in his hand and everything would feel right." Serenity looked back up at Vincent. "He gave it to me hoping that I would have better luck with it than he did. My mother even wrote an inscription on the claw before she gave it to him." Serenity looked back down at her hands and carefully turned the emblem over. 'Follow Your Heart' was carved at the base of the claw.  
  
"It's amazing how life works out. Sometimes the little things can bring two people together." She continued to hold the chain and claw in her hand.  
  
"Can I have it back?"  
  
She looked up at Vincent. "What…are you afraid I'm going to do something with it?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I just feel awkward without it."  
  
Serenity laughed to herself. "It's okay. You'll have it back in a second. I'm trying to figure out what creature this talon came from."  
  
"That's fine," Vincent held out his right hand. "But I'd still like to have it back."  
  
Serenity took a step back from Vincent and cupped the chain in her hand. "You'll get in back in just a moment."  
  
Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, I'm being serious now."  
  
She took another step backwards. "Well so am I." She moved her hands behind her back.  
  
As Vincent moved closer, Serenity would move back further. She was slightly biting her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from laughing. Vincent shook his head and stopped his approach leaving almost a few feet between himself and Serenity. "Alright. If you're going to play that way, then you'll have to face the consequences."  
  
"Consequences?" Serenity was phased for a moment by his words, allowing Vincent the opportunity to start running towards her. Almost as if by instinct, she started to run away from Vincent. "Seriously, you need to calm down," she yelled back at him.  
  
"Too late now." For an advantage, Serenity threw off the coat and tossed it at Vincent. He caught it and hurled it to the ground, focusing his attention on Serenity and allowing himself to smile at the corners of his lips.  
  
They had ran no more than a few minutes until Vincent caught up to Serenity, grabbed her left hand and pushed himself in front of her. She stopped almost suddenly, seeing him jump in front of her. While she stopped, Vincent kept up his running pace and toppled over, taking Serenity with him. She held the chain in her hand tightly. Sitting on top of him, she smiled. "You're going to have to try harder than that."  
  
Vincent smiled back, grabbed Serenity's arms and forced her to the ground, rolling her to her left side and kneeling on top of her. "Just give it up." He pinned her arms to the ground and forced her right hand open, taking the necklace without hesitation and putting it back on his neck.  
  
Serenity could only laugh. This was the first time she remembered having laughed so hard in her life. She could feel a slight pain in her sides, but it didn't matter. "I didn't think…you were that serious," she said in between her breaths. Vincent released Serenity's arms and sat on the ground next to her, trying to keep himself from the infectious laugh. Serenity sat up and looked at Vincent. "Don't try to hide it." She took a moment to breathe and continued laughing, but its intensity had decreased. "You know you want to let it out."  
  
Vincent smiled. "I'm trying to remain the civilized one." Still, it was hard to defy the temptation and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"See…It's hard to resist." She smiled back at Vincent. They sat in the grassy land, under the light of the stars, attempting to suppress the laughter. When the excitement decreased to subtle chuckles, Vincent looked up at Serenity and settled his right hand upon hers. She looked up at him. His face had grown kind. The chiseled features, which made up his exterior, were diminished by the moonlight, making him look gentle. Locks of his hair brushed against his face, adding to his charm. The red in his eyes lit up as she looked upon them.  
  
The moment seemed perfect. Vincent sat in awe. He saw Serenity glow amongst the moonlight. Everything about her was beautiful to Vincent. Her braid loosened just enough so that her hair was falling across her face. Her skin looked soft to touch. The smile on her face, the look in her crystal eyes, everything captivated Vincent.  
  
Without another moment of hesitation, Vincent leaned forward, parted his lips slightly and gently pressed his lips against Serenity's as he closed his eyes. Almost instinctively, Serenity closed her eyes and kissed Vincent back once she felt his lips. It lasted only a few brief seconds, but that moment seemed like an eternity. When they separated just a few inches from one another, Serenity smiled slightly and looked up into Vincent's eyes. Placing his left hand upon her face, he returned her smile with another kiss, one more deeply passionate and loving than the first. Serenity found herself melting into his hands. No matter how much she had wanted it, never did she expect a kiss of affection to mean so much.  
  
Within a few seconds, Vincent had pulled back from Serenity, dropping his hand from her face and turning his head away from her gaze. Serenity was amazed by his reaction and stared blankly at him, wondering what was going though Vincent's head. "I….I'm sorry," he began. "I shouldn't have done that without asking."  
  
Serenity shook her head and laughed to herself. 'Always trying to be a gentleman.' She pushed herself along the grass to sit closer to Vincent. Her head turned slightly to face Vincent, making sure that he saw her eyes. "If I didn't want you too, I would have pulled away." Taking the initiative, she tilted her head up justly and kissed Vincent for a brief second. Seeing the glow in his eyes as she moved back from him made her smile again. "Guess we need to talk then…"  
  
Vincent smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth."  
  
Shrugging her head to the side, Serenity had to turn away before speaking her next words. Whatever she wanted to say, she couldn't do so with Vincent looking at her. His eyes made her feel powerless. She didn't want that vulnerability to show. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Vincent sat by her side idly waiting. "I'm not going to draw out the awkwardness of the situation." She could hear Vincent chuckle under his breath. "I've had strong feelings for you recently."  
  
"…Didn't waste any time did you?" He placed a hand under Serenity's chin, trying to force her to meet with his eyes. Seeing the beauty of those blue crystals made his heart smile. "How recently?"  
  
Serenity couldn't tear her eyes from his gaze. "About a month…"  
  
Removing his hand from her chin, Vincent's released a sigh and looked away. "Why…haven't you said anything?"  
  
Folding her hands upon her lap, she continued to look at him. "It's been hard. I mean…what could I have said? Guess what Vincent," she asserted as she thrusted her right hand casually into the air, "I like you as more than a friend." She dropped her hand back to her lap.  
  
"Hmmm…point taken…" Still he did not look up at Serenity.  
  
Her eyes diverted their attention away from Vincent as she looked back at the Inn. "…I'm…I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't…otherwise I'd be more apologetic than you."  
  
Serenity returned her gaze to Vincent. Somehow she had always known, but still felt that his words were unexpected. "Then…you feel the same?"  
  
"It would be hard not to," he replied as his head lifted up to meet Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Well…I don't think there is anyone on the planet more foolish than us."  
  
Vincent's hands gently moved from his body onto her hands. "Probably not," he replied with a small smile. They sat quietly for a few more moments, spending the time looking at one another almost in a new light. He stroked her hands gently. "Do you want to go in?" Serenity nodded her head slightly. Vincent stood up and pulled Serenity to her feet, never releasing his grip from her hands as they slowly walked back to the Inn. He stopped for a brief moment to pick up his jacket and placed it around Serenity's shoulders. The rest of the night, they were close to one another. The light from their room did not extinguish until early in the morning. Their thoughts were placed on each other. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Vincent refused to remove his hands until they fell asleep, and Serenity did not want him too. For the first time, neither one was worried about the other's rejection. Everything seemed to fit. When they woke up the next morning and left Mideel, Serenity felt at peace. There was an unspoken bond created the previous night and everything came together when they were alone. Serenity could feel her heart opening for the first time as she gushed about her life, and Vincent did the same. Before, she thought of this man as a nuisance, one that was there to torment her existence. But now…things were different. She befriended this man and grew to love him, finding that he was everything she was looking for, and it was all right under her nose. As they approached Lidsen Vincent stopped. Serenity turned around and fell into his gaze. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. They stood in their embrace for no more than a mere minute before walking into the town and going their separate ways. Their lives became one.  
  
************  
  
Months passed by and their love grew. Each day brought new encounters into Serenity's life. Never before had she experienced such happiness. The desires in her life, her dreams of finding love had come at last. All this time, nearly a year and half having passed, everything she wanted was right in front of her. She had never noticed. Something always came between her and her joy until one-day Vincent found a way to open her heart. This soldier…this man brought life back into Serenity. They were happy together. Nothing else mattered in the world anymore. As long as they had each other, life was almost perfect.  
  
It became a bitter sorrow when Vincent was forced to take an assignment, moving him to Shin-ra Headquarters. Serenity was afraid of that day, hoping that it would never be. But life is never perfect.  
  
The last two weeks they had together were spent in love-filled trysts. Always they had hidden their love, but those times seemed more important than before. Every moment they could spend with one another was cherished. They knew that they would be together again some day, but neither wanted their time to end.  
  
Before Vincent left, he visited Serenity one last time. They walked to the edge of the town. He took her hands into his own and professed his love a million times over. Serenity smiled, kissed him softly and proceeded to do the same. Vincent released his hands, reached around his neck and unhooked his necklace. He removed the claw and handed the silver chain to Serenity. "I'll return to you…I promise." Fighting to keep back the tears in her eyes, Serenity pressed against Vincent's body, wishing for their embrace to last an eternity. Vincent leaned down and gave Serenity a final kiss. Reluctantly he removed his arms from Serenity's body and walked away. His strides were slow so that he could spend more time looking back at her. Serenity stood still, forcing herself not to cry. She took the chain in her hand and placed it on her neck as she watched Vincent walk back to the small Shin-ra base. She did not move from her position until the sun began to set.   
  
"Please…come back to me safely…"  
  
************  
  
The morning began dark. Grey and black engulfed the sky. The pent up anger from the clouds forced its power on the land. Loud cracks of lightning silenced all within its range of sound. Rain plummeted to the ground, flooding the land. The air was still and dry. It was a dreary day. Serenity looked out her window as she saw the workers, hunched over and drenched by the rain, shuffling to the reactor. Everyone looked the same. Men and women, young and old. Differences in clothing would have no help in deciding the details of each person. It was always a depressing sight, more so today than before. Last night, the town heard the news. The famed warrior, Sephiroth, destroyed Nibelheim two weeks ago. People were stunned. Some dropped their jaws and listened aimlessly. A renowned hero had killed innocents and was rightfully punished with his own life, or so everyone was told. Shin-ra's news could rarely be trusted. Somehow, everyone knew that he was alive. The only thing they could hope for was Lidsen not being a target. Later that evening, the storm began. Now, the town is consumed with rain. Today was not a good day.  
  
Until the rain stopped, Serenity was forced to stay inside. She found herself idly writing in her journal, helping Hanna with chores, and conversing with her mother. As they sat in the cozy living room, Serenity pressed her hands against her red dress and looked out the window.  
  
"Something wrong?" her mother enquired as she placed a teacup from her hand on a small table settled beside her.  
  
"The day…it doesn't feel right."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
Serenity looked back at her mother. "Will anything happen?"  
  
"I don't know…but we should be careful just in case."  
  
Nodding her head, Serenity turned to the window. A feeling from the bottom of her stomach kept biding for her attention. Something was going to happen. She could feel it.  
  
When the rain dispersed at noon, Serenity stayed inside her home. It was not until late in the afternoon did she venture out to tamper with the rose garden, the only activity she could conceivably complete before the night fell. She stood up from the garden and brushed a hand across her forehead. 'It's almost night. Maybe…my feelings were wrong,' she thought to herself. She walked back inside without any thought and moved into the kitchen to wash her hands. Her mother and Hanna gave her a wave as they left the home out the front door, walking to town for necessities. Serenity sat at the kitchen able in silence. At that moment, she could only think about Vincent. It had been almost a year since he left Lidsen. With the day getting back to normal, she could only think of him. The weather always seemed to play with her senses. Now all she longed for was Vincent's touch. To be in his arms would make her happy. That was all she needed for the moment. She released a sigh and closed her eyes. 'Don't keep me waiting forever Vincent.' A smile appeared from her lips and her eyes opened. 'I wonder if he's thinking about me…' Immediately she shook her head. "Girlish moment," she chuckled. She leaned back in her chair and scanned the kitchen. Everything looked peaceful. Not a dish out of place nor a spot on the counter tops. As the sun peaked at the horizon, its light flashed into the window of the kitchen making the room glow a light clay color. Again Serenity closed her eyes. Her body felt exhausted though she did little work that day. Crossing her arms, her mind slowly drifted into a light sleep. Creases of the sun could still be seen on the horizon. The full moon began its journey into the sky.  
  
And then…it happened…  
  
The sound of a loud bang woke Serenity into a startled daze. She quickly turned around to look outside the living room window. In the distance she could see the flames towering over the mako reactor. A few curse words escaped her mouth as she rushed upstairs. She ran to the far back-right corner of her room and knelt down. Her hands tossed aside clothing stacked upon a not-so-well-hidden chest. Her fingers punched in the code to unlock the chest as they had done so many times before. Serenity lifted the lid of the old chest and started to push aside book and journals until her eyes fell upon the black velvet box. She always admired the box. It contained the only possession her father had left behind. Carefully she lifted it out of the chest and placed it on the floor. Closing her eyes, she slid her fingers around the case and opened it. As her eyes opened she saw the sword resting within its copper sheath, surrounded by dark purple silk that lined the box. Cautiously she removed the sword with both of her hands and released it from its rusted barrier. It settled in her right hand. The handle was a thick, dark metal carved with pale green markings made by Materia. The head of the blade was made of the same thick metal, but it was colored in a pearl white. Overall, the sword was no more than twenty-two inches long and two inches wide, but the metal as an unknown type, easy to handle, but deadly when conformed to the appropriate mold. Adding to its peculiarity was its shape. A few inches from the tip, the sword curved to the right, much like a machete. The final touch covering the throat of the sword was a small band of red silk, spiraling up the frame. It was a thing of beauty. "I hope I don't need to use you." As Serenity stood up, she heard another explosion. She placed the sword back in its sheath. Quickly she ran downstairs and out the front door, slamming it shut as she charged for the town.  
  
The flames were growing. Slowly they had begun to move over the town's buildings. From the corner of her eye she saw Hanna running towards her. "Miss Serena!" she began to yell. Serenity stopped as Hanna approached her. "Miss Serena…it's just…terrible," she clamored in-between breaths.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A man…in a dark cloak…he's destroying everything." Hanna slightly bent forward as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Where's my mother?"  
  
"Helping the injured."  
  
Serenity placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Go to the house and get medicines. Help whoever you can." She left her hand there for a moment before withdrawing it. She stepped back from Hanna and resumed her flight to the fires.  
  
"Be careful Miss Serena," she heard the woman yell from afar.  
  
As she continued to get closer to the fires, the flames became more intense. There were few people to help combat the fire but Serenity couldn't stop. She was focused on finding her mother. Nearing the reactor, she slowed her pace and searched frantically. It was not until then did she see the horror. The ground was filled with the dead. Not by the fire but of something else. It was a massacre. She raised her free hand to cover her mouth. 'Who…who would do such a thing?' Scanning the lifeless bodies, she felt some relief that her mother was not among them. Still, her heart sank for the dead.  
  
From behind, Serenity heard the gargled screams of a man and the slice of metal piercing his body. She turned around. In a silhouette of fire, the man in the cloak stood with his sword in hand, watching the man he decimated fall to the ground in pieces. Immediately anger filled Serenity's soul. 'No one deserves that…'  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Serenity could feel her heart skip a beat. 'Mom…' Her mother was walking up to the man with force and confidence while keeping her distance. 'Shit!' Gripping the sword in her right hand, Serenity began running towards her mother. Somehow she did not feel she was running fast enough. She could see her destination, but was far from obtaining it. She was close to hear her mother speak, but still distant.  
  
"Leave this town alone!" her mother yelled.  
  
The cloaked man laughed. "You insignificant being."  
  
Serenity's mother dropped her head to the side. "You're not the same." She thrusted her left hand forward and held out a pearly white Materia orb. "I summon 'Holy' onto you." A white glow engulfed the man's body. He was quick to react. He forced himself out of the white bubble, penetrating the shield with a stab of his sword. In a matter of seconds, he rushed out of the capsule and swiped his sword across the woman's chest. Her eyes grew wide. She stumbled back a few steps, releasing the Materia before falling to her knees.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother had been taken down in one hit. "…No…"  
  
The man took a step closer to her mother. "A futile attempt that you shall pay for."  
  
With her left hand, Serenity removed the sword from its prison and charged at the man as fast as she could. From the pit of her stomach she could feel the fear rise, but she had to go on. "Stay away from her!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. The man was caught by her cry, looking off to the side and watching the young woman rush at him. Her mother fell from her knees and rested helplessly on the ground. Serenity lifted the sword and thrusted it at the man, stopping in front of her mother as she did so. The man stood still. His details became clear as Serenity stood before him. A tall, lean figure, with muscle. Eerily long white hair flowed with the rhythm of the flames from afar. The outlines of the cape were really that of a trenchcoat covering his nearly bare chest, minus two straps holding metal plates covering his shoulders. He was complete darkness, except for his eyes, so poisoned with green mako that Serenity wanted to fall back in fear of his presence. She lifted her sword with her right hand towards her chest, awaiting for the man's reaction. Seeing the man up-close, she knew who it was. That face she had seen in so many newspapers. The stories of his bravery she had heard numerous times. It was Sephiroth. There was no doubt about it.  
  
"A lucky shot," he murmured. Serenity glanced at his left arm seeing a small gash flowing with a faint trace of blood. In those few seconds in his presence, the thought never occurred that she made a hit.  
  
Her right hand grasped the handle of her sword tightly. "What do you want here?"  
  
Slowly Sephiroth walked, almost glided towards Serenity. "To rid the world of your kind." The long sword he carried was thrusted into the air, both of his hands straddling the butt of the sword. He was ready to strike. Serenity prepared herself to stop his attack, no matter what it took. 'Mother, please forgive me. Vincent…I'm sorry.'  
  
A flash of blue and white caught Serenity's attention. She noticed that Sephiroth saw it as well and turned away from her. Unconsciously, she turned her head to the bright lights, seeing tidal waves of water immerse the burning buildings. Sephiroth dropped the sword back to his side and proceeded to walk towards the waves. Serenity furrowed her brows in confusion. 'What is he doing?' She watched the dark figure walk away. 'What's important about the water?….No…he isn't walking because of the waves.' She saw a dark silhouette standing in front of the wall of water. He was covered in darkness and stood with confidence. 'Who is that?' For a brief moment she looked intently at the unknown figure before focusing back on her mother. Serenity turned around and dropped to her knees, placing her sword at her side. The wound was heavy. The blood appeared to flow with ease down the sides of her mother's body. There was nothing Serenity could do. Her powers were too weak. Only the medicines from home would have an effect. She bent down towards her mother's ear. "Don't worry. Hanna is on her way." She held her mother's hand gently. All she could do was wait and watch the confrontation between Sephiroth and the mysterious figure.  
  
************  
  
"You don't deserve to exist." The unknown man placed his left hand at his right side, preparing to draw a weapon. He wore a black cloak, covering his body from head to toe. No one could see his face, but it didn't matter. Sephiroth knew who he was.  
  
"I can say the same about you," Sephiroth replied. His strides were long, slow, and confident. "You interfere too much."  
  
The cloak drew out his weapon, an elongated sword much like Sephiroth's. He held it to the front, gripping it with both of his hands, waiting for Sephiroth to make the first move. "Humanity is not the plague. You have been…ever since your creation."  
  
Sephiroth stopped walking. By now the flames and waves had diminished greatly over the town. Most of the buildings were drenched with black soot, but they remained standing. Sephiroth studied the black cape, tilting his head slightly from one side to another, calm and cautiously. "If you insist…" Instantly, Sephiroth raised his sword above his head and charged at the black cape. Before reaching the man he leaped into the air, preparing to strike from above to quickly end the battle.  
  
The man stood without motion. He waited for Sephiroth's blade to strike him down. Almost instantly at the moment before Sephiroth's sword impaled the man, the cloak raised his weapon above and blocked the oncoming attack. Sephiroth dropped to the ground and jumped away from the man, withdrawing his sword to the side. "You could have easily attacked me, and yet you did not. Such a simple-minded creature."  
  
In an elegant fashion, the man stretched his right arm out and held the sword away from Sephiroth. "A man who does not fight lives longer than the man who does."  
  
Sephiroth dropped his head down slightly before he lifted it back up towards the sky and released an unnatural, menacing laugh. "You shall die by those words…" Not wasting another moment, Sephiroth charged at the man. He raised his sword and slashed in a criss-cross pattern furiously. With every strike, the man was able to knock away Sephiroth's blows. The cloak began his series of attacks by going for Sephiroth's arms instead of his chest whenever the opportunity arose. With every move, the two defended themselves. Neither one received a blow. They were evenly matched.  
  
The cloak proceeded with his attack. He pushed back Sephiroth at a rapid pace. Sephiroth continued to attack and block until he felt his enemy's power grow. As the man attempted to hit Sephiroth's right arm, he stumbled slightly as he moved. Taking the opportunity, Sephiroth crouched to the ground and swung at the man's face. The force of the blow was so tremendous that it knocked the hood off of the man's head. The man stumbled back and placed his left hand upon his forehead, never loosing sight of his target. Blood trickled from his head, but the wound was very small. The cloak removed his hand and placed it on his sword.  
  
Serenity could not believe her eyes. She felt her jaw drop to the ground. 'No…it can't be,' she thought to herself. The man in the cloak looked like…Sephiroth. The hair, the face, the eyes, it was Sephiroth. '…What the hell is going on?' Serenity felt her heart race as the battle continued.  
  
The cloaked man charged at Sephiroth and began attacking him again, this time with more fury. Sephiroth was unable to block all of the attacks and was hit in the arm. He flinched and grinned in anger as blood began to pour out of his body. Raising his sword, Sephiroth struck back. Again the two were able to block each others' blows. They were leaping into the air, thrusting their swords, charging at each other. Their battle was based purely on skill. A slash here, a stab there, all producing minor cuts. Neither man was willing to back down. The only chance to win was to have the other make a mistake. The cloaked man did his best to push the other away. With all of his might he clashed his sword with the other Sephiroth and forced him to jump back. The cloaked man raised his left hand and held it towards the surprised figure. A faint blue light emerged and quickly jumped from his hand and towards Sephiroth's face. Now was his chance. As the bolt of light raced towards Sephiroth, the man charged with full force. He raised his sword, ducked his head, and swept his weapon in an upward motion. The other Sephiroth had his mind focused on the light and turned away from it, causing him his life. Such a simple move destroyed the warrior. The blow from the sword sliced his body from hip to shoulder. He could feel the blood escaping instantly. The cloaked man placed the sword at his side and took a step back.  
  
This Sephiroth, the one who destroyed the town, the one who had took the lives of so many innocent people, had been defeated. He fell to his knees as he grasped his chest. He looked up at the cloaked Sephiroth as fire burned in his eyes. Blood began to drip from his mouth. "You…you will soon regret this…" The cloaked man did not reply. He simply placed his sword back in its sheath and walked away. The defeated Sephiroth fell face first to the ground in a pool of blood. When his body no longer moved it became consumed in a beam of green light. The light was strong at first, but faded as the body was broke into a million pieces that lifted into the night sky and disappeared. His body had ceased to exist.  
  
************  
  
Fear overcame Serenity. She stood up, attempting to protect her mother. Her hands grasping the sword, preparing herself to fight this man. A light breeze came from the west and pressed against Serenity's face. Sephiroth, the dark cloaked man, approached her with caution. Serenity took in a deep breath. "Look, I don't know who you are, and I don't care what's going on, but if you come any closer I will attack." The power in her voice did not stop Sephiroth. He pressed forward at a calm, smooth pace. The hatred seen in the first Sephiroth did not exist with this one. His eyes were much softer. Serenity was unsure of what to believe. At that moment, she only cared about one thing. She raised the sword and pointed it towards Sephiroth.  
  
"Matro…," came the whispering voice of Serenity's mother. As she spoke, Sephiroth stopped. Serenity could see his demeanor change as his eyes softened and his shoulders drop back.  
  
"Elisa…," he spoke softly. Serenity's eyes widened and her grip on the sword grew tighter.  
  
"…Serena…," her mother said as she tugged at the ends of Serenity's dress to grab her attention. "It's alright…" Not looking at her mother, she kept her eyes focused on Sephiroth, watching him walk cautiously towards the two. Trembling, she lowered the sword, but still held it as if it were a part of her body.  
  
In a fleeting moment, Sephiroth released his attention from Serenity and became intent on her mother. He walked over to her right side and kneeled down. Serenity turned around and kneeled as well, sitting across from the man with the dark cloak. 'What…what the hell is going on? How does she know him?'  
  
Elisa took in a deep breath. "…You finally came back…"  
  
Sephiroth nodded his head. "I was too late…" Elisa raised her right hand and pressed her index finger on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad…that you're here. Now…I have some peace." Sephiroth closed his eyes, took Elisa's hand and kissed it. "Serena…," she said as she shifted her head to look at her daughter. Serenity took her mother's other hand and held it in her own. "You are…the greatest gift…a mother could have. I'm sorry…that there were things I never told you." She looked back to Sephiroth. "This man…Sephiroth…is your father."  
  
Serenity's eyes flicked back up. Her mouth opened slightly. Her body felt lifeless. This man, this warrior who was the pride of Shin-ra, the conqueror of lands, the slayer of good and evil, the man who lived by death…was her blood. Serenity felt her hand rise as her mother placed Serenity's hand within Sephiroth's. "Promise me that you two…can become a family." The flash of green in Sephiroth's eyes sent shivers down Serenity's spine. She looked back at her mother while keeping the bond intact. "…Serena…there's something…to ask…" Serenity nodded her head. She could see her mother struggling to stay alive, as her breath became shorter. "…Do…you…love him?"  
  
Searching her mind, she felt that her mother was referring to Vincent. "Yes…," she replied as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Elisa took in another deep breath. "…Then go…to him. Don't waste your life…like I have…"  
  
She turned back towards Sephiroth who leaned towards Elisa's face and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry…I love you," he said as he moved away.  
  
Elisa smiled. "Ze tesch jevor, Matro…" Her vision diminished. The sky darkened and she closed her eyes. The smile on her face collapsed and her hands, the hands holding the bond between Sephiroth and Serenity, released and fell to the ground. Serenity removed her hand from Sephiroth. She clasped her hands together in her lap as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her body pulled towards her mother. Serenity kissed her mother's forehead. She pushed herself back and buried her face in her hands. She wept in silence. Never had she cried so much in her life and her pride would not let anyone else see her weakness. Minutes later she could hear Hanna's footsteps, the dropping of a basket, the clanking of small bottles, the startled cry, but Serenity did not look at her. She did not look at Sephiroth, though he too sat in silence. Life was at a standstill. There was nothing of importance during that time. Serenity had lost a parent and gained another, but it was not a simple fix.  
  
That night, Serenity buried her mother a few yards behind her home. Her tears had stopped and her heart grew cold. She spent the rest of the evening listening to the man now known as her father. Sephiroth made comments about his knowledge of the cloned man from time to time, but like Serenity, he sat in silence. After years of waiting, they had met, but pain consumed their hearts. Serenity felt alone. Nothing…would be the same again.  
  
************  
  
Ancient/Cetra Translations:  
  
Matro (Ma-thro) ~ Love. Used as a proper noun; referring to what one person would call another in affection. Example: "I missed you, Love."  
  
Ze tesch jevor (Zeh-teah-ju-vor) ~ I love you.  
  
Story Notes:  
  
Note 1: Just in case you missed this, there were two Sephiroth's in the story. The first Sephiroth that entered in the story was the 'evil' Sephiroth. The second Sephiroth, the man in the black cloak, was the 'good' Sephiroth and the father of Serenity. This is originally based off of my unspoken "Birth of Sephiroth Theory". To sum up the theory without causing you to read any more than necessary (now knowing that you have read a small portion of it), I believe that there was an original Sephiroth, not born from Jenova. Hojo was so intrigued by the original Sephiroth that he created clones with Jenova cells. With the last Great War, Sephiroth disappeared and Hojo set his clones into action, sending out one and replacing that one should that copy be destroyed (as if that would ever happen). Hojo was also using these clones as another method towards obtaining a way to "The Promised Land". The Sephiroth in Nibelheim, I believe, was a clone since he knew his mother as Jenova. So, the Sephiroth that died in this story is a clone, just to make that clear. For this story, the original Sephiroth comes back and knows of Hojo's plans…and I'll just leave it at that. I may continue with this thought and develop another story, getting deeper into my "Birth of Sephiroth Theory" by discussing what happened to the 'real' Sephiroth, culminating to Cloud's journey (the start of FF7). But I'll see what happens…  
  
Note 2: The Ancient text spoke in this story originated from Square, but the dialogue comes form me. It is not the real language so I did my best at re-creating it from what little was seen in the game and in other FF7 references.  
  
Note 3: Vincent is different in this story, compared to FF7, because I always felt that before the whole Hojo/Lucrecia/Sephiroth thing, Vincent was a nice, down-to-earth, somewhat cool guy. I bet he would still be the same had his involvement with Hojo/Lucrecia/Sephiroth not occurred.  
  
Note 4: Yes, there is a vague 'Monty Python' reference because I was in a 'Monty Python' mood after watching 'The Holy Grail'. It is a tribute, and the dialogue sounded good at the time.  
  
Note 5: Oh no...another note. After much convincing with my friends, I may indeed write a sequel to this story. Just something to look foward too. ^_^ 


End file.
